5 citas
by dawe-chan
Summary: 5 chicos populares, 5 chicas afortunadas, 5 citas en las que enamorarse sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, shikatema, saino
1. Chapter 1: ellos

Cinco chicos entraban al instituto.

Con paso decidido y seguro avanzaban por el pasillo cómo si de una pasarela se tratara.

Los chicos más deseados del instituto, hasta se podría decir que de toda aquella pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, no solo las chicas de su edad y de cursos inferiores sino chicas de cursos superiores, de la universidad e incluso aquellas madres que iban a buscar a sus hijos al finalizar las clases soñaban con estar en sus brazos, oír palabras dulces de sus labios, yacer con ellos por la noche, despertar a su lado por la mañana, sentir caricias de sus manos sobre su piel… pero eso solo eran sueños, la realidad era que aquellos chicos no salían con chicas, no tenían novias, salían de fiesta y tenían algún lio de una noche pero no se llegaba a hacer público. Tantas chicas decían haberse acostado con ellos que nadie creía a las pocas que decían la verdad.

Sus nombres:

Sasuke Uchiha: un chico muy guapo, pelo negro no muy largo y desordenado, sus ojos del mismo color. Mirada fría y distante a la vez que triste para darte más ganas de hacerle feliz. Un hombre arrogante pero en el nivel justo para hacerte creer que puedes cambiarle. No nacen en sus labios más sonrisas arrogantes que en vez de hacer alejarte de él te atrapan y te hacen desear aún más sus labios. Su posado siempre indiferente y frio, impone pero no te hace desistir a acercarte a él, eso se debe a que en el fondo es el elemento clave en sus técnicas de seducción. Se dice de él un genio en la cama alguien capaz de hacerte rozar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos pero eso es algo que muy pocas pueden o podrán corroborar. Es capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Una única palabra para describirle: **irresistible**.

Neji Hyuga: un chico muy hermoso cuyo pelo marrón cae sobre sus hombros formando una seductora cascada que cientos de chicas se mueren por acariciar. Ojos completamente blancos que le dan un aspecto enigmático y embriagador, unos ojos que sin embargo no dicen nada, no son fríos, no son cálidos, no mienten pero tampoco dicen la verdad, si embargo tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en ellos. Sus labios no muestran sonrisas arrogantes como las de Sasuke, directamente no sonríen nunca pero, sin intención de ser redundante, no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos. Él, el capitán del club de lucha está invicto, jamás nadie le ha conseguido ganar. Podríamos decir que él también está invicto en la cama pues nunca una mujer se ha quejado después de una noche con él. Apenas habla y cuándo lo hace es solo para decir lo indispensable pese a eso tú sigues buscando por todos los medios que te dirija la palabra o en su defecto, una mirada.

Una única palabra para describirle: **inolvidable**

Naruto Uzumaki: otro chico hermoso en la misma intensidad que los anteriores pero a la vez distinto, su hermosura es natural e ilumina a los demás. En un solo vistazo a sus ojos has visto el cielo no por el símil que puedes encontrar al compararlos con el azul del cielo sino en la dulzura, tranquilidad y cariño que desprenden. Con un solo vistazo a esa sonrisa has estado en el cielo, su sonrisa fácil y natural siempre presente en sus labios asomándose día tras día en sus labios, incansable, imperturbable. Su pelo rubio brilla con la misma intensidad que sus ojos, con la misma intensidad que el sol. Es muy inocente, una de esas inocencias infantiles que te atraen, sientes que jamás podrás aprovecharte de él y no lo haces, pero él tampoco se aprovecha de ti, te trata con respeto, jamás te promete nada que no pueda cumplir y siempre cumple lo que promete. También es un chico hiperactivo, incansable a veces infantil pero siempre leal.

Una única palabra para describirle: **encantador**.

Sai (no se su apellido sorry u.u"): un chico hermoso como los demás, pelo negro, liso y suave; ojos negros, demasiado serios; su sonrisa extraña muy usual en sus labios contrasta mucho con sus ojos negros tan serios. És reconocido por sus dibujos, aclamado como un gran artista pese a su corta edad. Tiene un gran cuerpo que no duda en exhibir así que no es raro girarse y en un instante verle sin camiseta con un montón de chicas a su alrededor sangrando por la nariz. Es un excelente bailarín de reggaetón. Mientras que sus compañeros no se esfuerzan mucho para ligar, pues podría decirse que las chicas caen a sus pies, el acepta sus invitaciones, les compra rosas, y les hace retratos. En realidad no necesita hacer todo eso para que las chicas estén a sus pies, pues su fama en la cama le precede, pero le parece divertido coquetear con las chicas, sacarles sonrojos y suspiros.

Una única palabra para describirle: **galán.**

Shikamaru Nara: muy hermoso, como los demás. Cabello moreno amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos, marrones igual que su pelo, muchos los tacharían de corrientes pero no en él. Sus ojos transmiten inteligencia, sabiduría y también a partes iguales cansancio. Su mirada, cansada como si de un viejo de sesenta años se tratara, te observaba y evaluaba y en cuestión de segundos había encontrado tu punto débil. Es el más listo de la clase incluso por delante del genio Hyuga aunque se pase las clases durmiendo. Su encanto es único se basa en una mezcla de desinterés y vagancia que te vuelven loca. Es un chico enigmático y extraño pero a la vez sincero y listo aunque siempre sus veredictos siempre sean Eso es problemático. Pero ese chico es un genio ya sea el volver a las chicas locas sin mover un dedo, por sus calidades intelectuales, o por sus…cómo decirlo… otras cualidades…

Una única palabra para describirle: **genio.**

Estos chicos siempre acompañados por una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga, prima de Neji, ella es la chica mas envidiada de todo el instituto y una de las más deseadas por todos los chicos. Ella es muy tímida y nueva de hace poco más de un mes en el instituto.

Son amados por todas e igual que ahora hay el "team Jacob" y el "team Eduard" se podría decir que sus fans se reparten en "teams" y llegan a pelearse entre ellas para decidir quién es más guapo, está más bueno y demás temas absurdos que a los chicos no parecen importar.

-En el recreo-

Los chicos apartados del resto, más bien escondidos, estaban sentados en el césped mientras desayunaban.

De veras estoy arto de esto no podemos ni siquiera comer tranquilos – se quejó Naruto haciendo pucheros. – cada día igual dattebayo.

Hmp por una vez tienes razón dobe.

Pu-pues tal vez de-deberíais encontrar no-novia… - sugirió Hinata.

Tal vez sea buena idea Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto

Es muy problemático encontrar novia. – se quejó Shikamaru.

Bu-bueno ustedes tienen mu-muchas admiradoras po-podrían pe-pedírselo a ellas – propuso Hinata.

Pero ellas son muy peligrosas Hinata-chan

Ellas son bu-buenas chicas so-solo que no les dan una o-oportunidad.

Claro por eso me robaron los pantalones el otro día cuando iba por la calle… - dijo Sai.

¡Jaja es cierto! Sigo sin entender como lo hicieron. – rió Naruto.

Sai tú no te quejes que eres quien les da cuerda – dijo Neji.

Cierto – le dieron la razón todos.

Pe-pero ellas están en-enamoradas… además si te-tenéis novia os de-dejaran de mo-molestar ¿no?

¡Vale yo me apunto! – gritó Naruto.

Hmp vale- aceptó Sasuke (algo raro)

De acuerdo:) – dijo Sai.

Que problemático, acepto – dijo Shikamaru.

Supongo que vale – dijo Neji

Pero… ¿cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Sai.

B-bueno po-podéis hacerlo por sorteo o e-elegís vo-vosotros a las chicas.

Yo prefiero elegir a la chica. – dijo Sai

¿Eh? Yo prefiero sorteo – se quejó Naruto haciendo pucheros.

Pues haz lo que quieras dobe. – replicó Sasuke

Pues vale – los dos se miraron y les salieron chispas de los ojos.

A lo lejos venia corriendo un chico de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color.

¡Al fin llegas Kiba! – dijo Sai.

Lo siento…

¿Otra vez te fuiste a dormir a las tantas por hablar con la chica esa? – preguntó alzando las cejas Sasuke.

¿ah? – Kiba se puso colorado - ¿cómo lo sabéis?

Hinata se chivó – dijo indiferente Neji.

¡Hinata!

Lo-lo siento pe-pero…

¿Eh de que habláis? – Naruto no entendía lo que ocurría.

Bueno pues veras parece que Kiba se nos ha enamorado – empezó Sai – conoció a una chica en un chat ¿cómo se llamaba?

Bu-bueno su Nick es sasusaku-girl…

¿Y cómo se llama?

Es-eso no lo sé – dijo Kiba con la cabeza gacha.

Te has enamorado de una desconocida jaja – Naruto empezó a reír escandalosamente.

Cuando Naruto termino de reír le contaron el plan a Kiba quien reusó a participar pero prometió ayudarles.

Al plan le llamaron "cinco citas"

Sasuke, Neji y Naruto eligieron la cita a suertes.

El primero alegó que no tenía tiempo para ver a un montón de niñitas pelearse por él.

El segundo solo pidió que se hiciera el sorteo entre las chicas del club de lucha y marchó.

Y el tercero dijo que sería muy cruel rechazar a una chica a demás de una gran responsabilidad.

Sai y Shikamaru prefirieron elegir la chica ellos mismos.

El primero dijo que si no le entraba por los ojos no entraba a su casa.

Y la elección del segundo sorprendió a todos pues pensaron que el moreno con la vagancia que le caracterizaba encontraría demasiado problemático elegir a una chica.

/

En dos horas la escuela estaba llena de carteles que anunciaban a las chicas su oportunidad de tener una cita con alguno de aquellos cinco bellos chicos. Muchas lloraban decepcionadas de que su amado Kiba no lo hiciera también. Y otras lloraban porque su enamorado Neji solo eligiera a las chicas entre las del equipo de lucha.


	2. Chapter 2: ellas

**No es muy largo pero espero que os guste.**

Las chicas que iban a ser pareja de esos hermosos chicos no lo podrían haber imaginado jamás.

Sakura Haruno: Una chica preciosa de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Su modo de pensar está claro: "al instituto se va a estudiar no a ligar, lo que hagas fuera no tiene nada que ver" por esa razón se cubre su pelo rosa con una horrible boina y sus verdes ojos jade con unas gafas de culo de botella horribles, pero después del instituto es distinta se "suelta el cabello" y cambia totalmente. Pero nadie lo sabe, como mínimo nadie en su instituto. No tenía amigos y muchos solían meterse con ella. Al principio solo estaba allí por una semana, probando, a los dos días se moría por marcharse. Pero entonces se enamoró de aquel pelinegro, solo verle los ojos y quedó prendada de él. Pero él apenas la había mirado una vez.

Tenten Ama: Una chica muy hermosa de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color. Para muchos demasiado ruda y poco femenina. Es la mejor chica del club de lucha, pero cuando le toca luchar contra Neji es débil, lo que molesta al Hyuga. La razón: ella esta total y absolutamente enamorada de él, pero lo esconde detrás de una máscara de simple admiración hacia su persona. Es una chica muy sociable y encantadora, aparte como ya he dicho antes muy poco femenina, pero hermosa igualmente. A pesar de ser muy diestra en la lucha con todo tipo de armas y técnicas, es muy patosa y a veces llega a tropezar con sus propios pies. Viene de una familia de grandes guardaespaldas.

Hinata Hyuga: una chica guapa. Pelo negro con toques azulados y ojos blancos característicos de su familia. Lleva poco más de un mes en la escuela y no tiene muchas amigas debido a su timidez. Muchos chicos se acercan a ella ya que es muy bella pero su primo o Naruto les echan a patadas. Esta secretamente enamorada de Naruto pero cree que nunca podrá ser correspondida. Es la heredera de una gran multinacional y por ello tiene muchos pretendientes pero ni su madre ni su padre la quieren casar aún.

Ino Yamanaka: una chica hermosa, el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones cayendo a los dos lados de su cara. Ojos azules, como el mar. Una de las chicas más populares del colegio, para no decir la más popular. Muchos dicen que es la mujer perfecta, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo espectacular, amable, inteligente… pero tiene un defecto, es la mujer más escandalosa que jamás hayas conocido. És la capitana del club de fans de Sai.

/Al día siguiente/ 14:30

-¡Al fin llegas teme! – gritó Naruto.

-Tranquilo…

-Chi-chicos no pe- peleen… - Hinata estaba mas tímida de lo normal.

-Va-vale Hina-chan – Naruto se sonrojó.

-Dios mío… os ha tocado tener una cita – Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa – sois tan obvios…

-¡Teme no te metas!

Sasuke se acercó a la oreja del rubio.

-Oye… ¿Neji ya te ha metido una paliza? – dijo Sasuke susurrando.

-No… hoy parece en las nubes… - respondió Naruto susurrando también.

-¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Kiba – bueno da igual. Sasuke te ha tocado con Sakura Haruno. – dijo señalando a una chica con una boina y lentes de culo de botella.

-¡Pero si es horrible! – se quejó Sasuke.

-¡Sin quejas ni reclamaciones! – le dijo Kiba – no sabes el esfuerzo que he hecho para el jueguecito este. Además a nadie parece molestarle su pareja. A Neji le tocó Tenten; a Naruto, Hinata; Sai eligió a Ino; y Shikamaru a una tal Temari. Tienes que decidir el lugar de la cita. El día será el viernes sobre las ocho de la tarde no te tardes o te meteré una buena somanta de palos ¿estamos?

-Hmp – avanzó hasta Sakura y la señaló – el viernes a las ocho en la discoteca Hebi. – y se marchó

-¿Cómo puede ser tan teme? – se quejó Naruto.

-No importa – dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos largaros ¡ya! Tengo que hablar con ellas. – dijo Kiba

Los chicos se fueron de la habitación.

-A ver… tienen un día para ir de compras y comprar algo adecuado para la ocasión lo pagan ellos – les entregó una tarjeta de crédito dorada – por favor no se pasen… deberían ir juntas y así aprovechan para conocer-se.

**¡Dejen reviews por fabor!**


	3. Chapter 3:¿Perdona… que se regala?

¡Buenas!

Gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**-Shikatema: ¿Perdona… que se regala?-**

Una chica rubia iba por el parque andando sin aparente rumbo fijo.

No iba vestida de un modo formal, unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta de tirantes de color morado.

Una cita en el parque es una buena idea realmente.

Aun no era de noche. Las nubes se veían de colores hermosos debido al atardecer.

Se detiene delante del mirador donde debería estar su cita. Efectivamente allí esta. Vuelve a pensar lo mismo que la primera vez que lo vio solo un día antes: "que chico tan hermoso".

Al fin llega.

¿Porque tuvo que elegir a una mujer tan problemática?

Al verla lo recuerda. Y vuelve a pensar lo mismo que la primera vez que la vio solo un día antes: "que chica tan hermosa"

En realidad ella era la única que le había llamado la atención de las chicas que había visto en toda la tarde.

-FLASHBACK-

Aburrimiento.

Sol.

Una silla incomoda.

Chicas gritando.

¿Había algo peor?

Lo dudaba.

¿Por qué había elegido esto?

Ni el mismo lo sabía. Algo en su interior le había dicho que así debía ser.

-Siguiente. – dijo con pesadez.

-¿Por qué? – se quejó la chica que solo llevaba diez segundos delante de él.

Todas eran iguales.

Avanzó otra chica.

Sin duda la más hermosa que había visto en toda la tarde.

-Perdona… ¿que se regala? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Es que… como vi a tantas chicas me entró la curiosidad – aquella chica parecía desorientada de verdad.

-Bueno… se podría decir que una cita conmigo. – Sonrió levemente – ¿aceptas?

La chica le miro entre extrañada y curiosa.

-Vale, será interesante – dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa encantadora.

-Esto va a ser divertido – dijo para sí mismo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Siéntate. – le dijo mientras señalaba el mantel rojo sobre el que estaba sentado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Mirar las nubes. – respondió Shikamaru tumbándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿No es demasiado aburrido?

-¿No eres demasiado problemática? – preguntó el chico con pesadez.

-¿Y qué haces cuando las miras? – Ignoró su pregunta anterior - ¿Les buscas formas?

-Solo las miro.

-Uf… suerte, eso sería demasiado marica

El chico solo atinó a sonreír, esa chica sí que era problemática.

Pasaron una hora tumbados solamente mirando las nubes. La chica al principio se quejaba a lo que Shikamaru solo la llamaba problemática, pero al cabo de un tiempo ella no dijo nada. Se quedaron tumbados mirando las nubes en silencio, un silencio que les unía y que a los dos les hacía felices.

Pasada una hora, Temari se agarró al torso de su acompañante y a él se le tiñeron las mejillas de color rosa.

-¿Sabes que estás muy lindo sonrojado? – le preguntó para molestarle.

-¿Sabes que eres muy problemática?

-Sí, me lo has dicho unas… cuarenta veces en una sola tarde.

-¿Sabes que también eres muy hermosa?

Ahora era Temari quien se ponía colorada.

-Tú también estas muy linda sonrojada. – le susurró mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

Y entonces se besaron fue algo dulce y enigmático para los dos. Se preguntaron como un beso podía ser tan bonito, tan dulce y como un beso les podía dar tanta felicidad, pero los dos llegaron a la conclusión que sería demasiado problemático buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta y se volvieron a besar.

-Te quiero. – dijo mirando al cielo Shikamaru.

-Pero solo nos conocemos de una tarde. – dijo la rubia acurrucándose a su lado.

-Te quiero. – fue su única respuesta.

-Pero si hemos estado media cita mirando el cielo.

-Te quiero. – volvió a decir.

-Pero si la otra mitad de la cita te has estado quejando de lo problemático que es todo.

-Te quiero

-Pero si apenas se nada de ti.

-¿y? – dijo Shikamaru girando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero. – dijo Temari justo antes de besarlo.

Ella, una chica entusiasta, activa, bruta e irreflexiva.

Él, un chico vago, aburrido des de su nacimiento, y muy reflexivo.

¿Qué tienen en común? Nada, absolutamente nada excepto, tal vez, amor pero eso es algo que el tiempo decidirá…

Lentamente se hacía de noche y ellos seguían allí, tumbados, felices.

¿Cómo sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien acabas de conocer?

¿Con alguien con quien apenas has hablado?

¿Qué más da? Ahora solo deben dejarse llevar. Buscar una respuesta sería demasiado problemático…

_Continuará…_

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.^^


	4. Chapter 4: Pero¿Tú no eras horrible?

Siento haber tardado tanto, no se enfaden…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que os guste^^

**-Sasusaku: Pero… ¿tú no eras horrible?-**

A ese club había ido muchas veces realmente era genial. La gente bailaba, bebía y se divertía como en ningún otro lugar. El dueño era un hombre extraño y salido pero a la vez el mejor dueño que podía tener ese bar: Jiraiya. Lo conoció hacía mucho tiempo, era un hombre escandaloso y extravagante al que le gustaba beber. Todos los viernes por la noche se hacían fiestas "especiales", fiestas de disfraces, de bañador, de ropa interior… en definitiva, a la mayoría de las fiestas les faltaba ropa.

Y este viernes tocaba fiesta de disfraces.

Entró por la puerta mientras saludaba al portero, a él también lo conocía, de hecho adoraba ese bar y siempre que podía iba a sus alocadas fiestas.

Se alegraba un montón de haber elegido ese disfraz.

Había quedado con su cita en la barra, esperaba que Sasuke no se tardara.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le había tocado a la fea?

Ya se la imaginaba con un vestido de gata, seguro que sería horrible.

Se acercó a la barra donde había una gata de color negro.

-¿Eres Sakura Haruno?

-Para ti soy quien quieras tigre – respondió la "gata" con voz de hombre

Sasuke solo miro raro y siguió su marcha. Iba preguntando a todas las gatas que se encontraba si eran Sakura Haruno. Pero todas daban respuestas negativas o bastante salidas.

A lo lejos vio a otra gata.

Esa gata sí que era hermosa.

Llevaba un tutú negro por la mitad del muslo, unas medias rosas, unos zapatos de tacón negros, un corpiño rosa con detalles negros y unas orejitas de gata de color negro sobre su melena rosa.

Aunque solo sea como a escusa le preguntaría si ella era Sakura y si no lo era seguiría con alguna otra escusa.

Se fue acercando a la chica, que estaba rodeada de chicos alabándola.

-Disculpa ¿eres Sakura Haruno?

-Sí, hola Uchiha-san. – y dibujó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Los chicos, viendo que Sakura había quedado con él, marcharon desolados.

Sasuke miró a la chica otra vez, de arriba abajo, la miró a los ojos, le volvió a mirar el cuerpo y otra vez y por alguna desconocida razón, le resultaron familiares.

-Pero… ¿Tú no eras horrible?

-Oye eso me podría ofender, bueno, me ofendería si no fuera verdad. Pero es que realmente me queda horrible – la chica empezó a reír y el chico dibujó una media sonrisa. – pero, a la escuela a estudiar, al bar a ligar.

-Me gusta como piensas…

-Y a mí me gustas tú – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.

Sasuke solo se sonrojó, jamás había pensado que esa chica le diría algo así. Al verlo sonrojado la chica sonrió aún más.

-Yumiko me traes un vodka negro ¿porfis? – le preguntó a la camarera.

-Hui, pero qué bueno que está tu amigo. Sakurita a ver si nos presentas.

-Él es mío – dijo la pelirosa dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al "tigre".

-Una lástima… ¿Y qué quieres guapo? – preguntó la camarera.

-Lo mismo que ella.

-¿Sakura este es el chico del que nos hablaste? – se acercó gritando otra camarera.

-Si, bu-bueno el es Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura se empezó a poner colorada.

-No me extraña que te quedaras en el cole para pijos, si un pibón así es muy difícil de encontrar.

-¡Oye! Tú ya tienes a Sasori. – le regañó Sakura.

-Y le quiero muchísimo. – contestó con inocencia.

En realidad era cierto, jamás había encontrado a un chico así.

-FLASHBACK-

Una chica estaba sentada en el pasto y apoyada en un árbol leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

A ella le habían concedido una beca en esa prestigiosa academia, pues sino, jamás podría haber ido a una academia tan cara.

Dejó las gafas a un lado pues con ellas veía aun peor.

Una pelota de baloncesto aterrizó a su lado y al cabo de pocos segundos un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color se acercó hacia allí.

Se quedaron unos momentos quietos solamente mirándose a los ojos, nadie decía nada, pero no era necesario.

-¡Teme date prisa! – se escuchó una voz desde el campo de baloncesto

-Hmp – dijo mientras se marchaba y al cabo de unos segundos volvía ya que se le había olvidado la pelota.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Y aunque en aquel lugar se metieran con ella, seguía allí, aunque solo para poder ver otra vez los ojos de aquel chico.

-Esto… ¿Y te gustaría… bailar? – preguntó Sasuke muy nervioso y un poco colorado.

Si, créanlo, Sasuke Uchiha, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, se estaba volviendo un blando, si con todas las letras: un BLANDO. Quien lo viera, nervioso por un acto tan simple como sacar a bailar a una chica.

-Cla-claro... – ella también estaba nerviosa.

Y salieron a bailar, la música era rápida y movida, pero de golpe paró y la voz de DJ sonó:

-Esta canción es para la gata y el tigre– el local estalló en aplausos.

Sakura se puso colorada.

Y Sasuke corrió la misma suerte.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar, Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en su cuello y ella le cogió del cuello suavemente.

Se quedaron bailando a ese ritmo a pesar de que la canción hubiera acabado y ahora fuera reggaetón.

Al cabo de un rato salieron fuera y estuvieron hablando. Sakura le contó porque se había quedado en el "cole de pijos" y Sasuke se puso colorado.

-Yo… me acuerdo de ti… bueno en realidad solo de tus ojos, eres muy molesta ¿sabes? – cogió aire, ese tipo de cosas no estaban hechas para él – cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los tuyos; todas las noches, antes de dormir, en el rostro de todas las chicas que encontraba por la calle, cada vez que me giraba los veía, cada vez que pestañeaba tenía la sensación que veía tus ojos. Te volviste una obsesión, busqué a todas las chicas que pude, que tuvieran ojos verdes. Llegué a creer que eras fruto de mi imaginación, que me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eran tus ojos? – preguntó el moreno mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Me-me estas to-tomando el pelo? – Sakura, no lograba procesar la información.

-Jamás haría algo así, y menos después de decir algo tan vergonzoso. – Sasuke desvió la mirada.

-No es vergonzoso… es muy lindo… - dijo Sakura sonrosada.

-Por eso mismo es vergonzoso. – replicó Sasuke desviando otra vez la mirada.

-No discutamos esa chorrada – le miró a los ojos – sólo bésame.

Sasuke sonrió feliz.

-Eso se me da mejor. – dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

-Mas te vale no ser un fraude – dijo Sakura acercándose y haciendo una sonrisa juguetona.

Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce que se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que avanzaba. En pocos instantes una batalla de lenguas se había desatado y no ya no había nadie que les separara, excepto la necesidad de respirar.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Sasuke después de separarse.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Sakura con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados

-Al parque. – respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Subieron en el coche y marcharon en dirección al parque.

-Esto… ¿te molesta si te cojo de la mano? – preguntó Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

Cómo respuesta Sakura le cogió de la mano.

Fueron paseando y en el mirador vieron una pareja muy hermosa, una chica rubia dormida en los brazos de un chico moreno que la observaba embelesado.

-¿Shikamaru? – preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

-¿Un tigre? – preguntó el nombrado al girarse.

-Soy yo imbécil. – se quejo Sasuke.

-No grites que la despertaras. – dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? con lo cómoda que estaba – dijo la rubia despertando.

-Nada no te preocupes – respondió cariñoso Shikamaru. – ellos ya se iban.

-Te quiero… - susurró la rubia antes de volverse a dormir.

-Y yo a ti. – Susurró el chico cuando ella se durmió – ahora lárgate con tu novia pesado – dijo con pesadez Shikamaru.

-Ahora nos íbamos, ¿verdad Sasuke? – dijo Sakura arrastrándole del brazo.

-Hmp

Siguieron con el paseo hasta llegar a una fuente. Allí se sentaron, y Sasuke empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabías que en esta fuente mi madre le pidió matrimonio a mi padre? – preguntó Sasuke.

-No.

-Pues sí, de la impresión cayó al agua.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Sakura… bueno… esto… ¿te gustaría… - Sasuke suspiró sonoramente, esto le estaba costando más de lo que había predicho – te gustaría… serminobia…?

-No entendí bien lo ultimo – en sus labios apareció una sonrisa juguetona – ¿puedes repetirlo?

Sasuke la miro mal, estaba siendo muy cruel, ambos sabían que ella lo había entendido.

-Sakura, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-He pasado un mes entero pensando en ti… ¿y me haces esa pregunta? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

_**-Continuará-**_


	5. Chapter 5: Y siempre cumplo mis promesas

**- Naruhina- Hace unos años le hice una promesa a la niña más bonita del mundo.**

Una chica preciosa entró al local, "Ichiraku ramen", ponía en el cartel. Entró despacio, sus piernas temblaban pero debido al vestido largo que llevaba no se notaba demasiado.

¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si no era lo suficiente buena o hermosa para él? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y no la dejaban centrarse.

Siguió avanzando, un hombre de traje le preguntó a nombre de quien estaba su reserva.

-Naruto Uzumaki – susurró aunque el hombre de traje parecía haberla entendido ya que le pidió que le siguiera.

A cada paso que daba se ponía más nerviosa ya que era su primera cita. Y que su primera cita fuera con el hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón desde hacía tantos años no lo hacía más fácil.

-Aún no ha llegado, señorita por favor espérese un poco no se tardará mucho.

-Gracias – susurró.

Cada vez tenía más miedo de que no apareciera, no se había considerado nunca una mujer hermosa, aunque Naruto se lo hubiera dicho ya de pequeño.

-FLASBACK-

-¡Te voy a proteger con mi vida! No voy a dejar que jamás te hagan daño. – gritó eufórico un pequeño y tierno Naruto de cinco años.

En la escuela se metían con ella por ser demasiado tímida, por sacar notas tan buenas, e incluso por ser amiga del chico al que todas amaban, Naruto.

-¿Po-por qué? – Hinata no entendía porque él quería protegerla.

-Es-es que Hina-chan yo te quiero mucho y me duele que te hagan daño. – respondió decidido.

-¿Pe-pero po-por qué? – ni siquiera su madrastra le quería ¿por qué le iba a querer él?

-Porqué tu eres muy buena con migo y con todos, porque también eres muy lista y además – Naruto parecía un tomate – eres la chica más hermosa que he visto…

-¿De-de verdad? – Hinata había dejado de llorar.

-No tengo porque mentirte. Además tú serás la madre de mis hijos no puedo dejar que te pase nada malo – dijo sonriente Naruto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pero la novia de papá dice que cuando crezcamos tu no me querrás porqué soy demasiado fea y débil – Hinata había vuelto a empezar a llorar. Después de que su madre muriera su padre estaba saliendo con una nueva mujer que la maltrataba psicológicamente.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo te querré siempre! Además ella es la fea y la débil – Naruto odiaba a esa mujer jamás permitiría que se volviera a meter con ella

-¿Me-me lo prometes? – preguntó sonrojada.

-Sí y para demostrártelo te voy a hacer un regalo. – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. – cierra los ojos.

-Va-vale – aceptó Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos

-No los vayas a abrir ¿eh? – advirtió el rubio.

Naruto fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica hasta unirlos en un beso casto y simple, un beso de dos niños que pese a no haber vivido la vida aún, sabían ya que era el amor.

-¿Es-este era el regalo? – preguntó Hinata colorada y tartamudeando.

-¡Sí! Te he regalado mi primer beso. – dijo Naruto alegre y sonrojado.

Al poco tiempo, sabiendo que Naruto siempre la protegería, Hinata consiguió fuerzas para decirle a su padre lo que le hacía esa malvada mujer y esa misma noche la echó de casa.

Dos años más tarde Hinata se fue a vivir a otro lugar con su padre, su hermana y su nueva mamá.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Pero eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo… ¿no?

Ahora todo había cambiado, su relación se enfriaba rápidamente y ella apenas tiene valor de dirigirle la palabra.

Al fin llega.

Qué hermoso esta, un traje negro sin corbata y una camisa blanca. Entra con una gran sonrisa y se queda parado delante de ella. Su mandíbula se desencaja y la mira con los ojos abiertos.

Si ella ya lo sabía, ese vestido no le queda bien, su pelo no está lo suficientemente bonito, su cuerpo no es tan "genial" como las chicas dijeron, ella no es bonita, no lleva un vestido bonito y mucho menos es perfecta para el… ¿no?

Entonces el rubio se pone colorado, sus labios se abren y se cierran sin lograr decir nada. Naruto respira hondo.

-Siempre has sido muy hermosa Hinata-chan pero hoy te ves bellísima… - susurra tartamudeando sin apenas el entender lo que dice.

En realidad tampoco entiende lo que ve, aquella chica a la que tanto había amado de la que por desgracia había tenido que renunciar, esa misma que se había vuelto más hermosa en aquellos años, ahora estaba deslumbrante, irradiaba belleza y a él le era imposible despegarle la mirada.

La velada paso tranquila y relajada. A penas hablaron, pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí todo parecía ser como lo fue en tiempos pasados.

Naruto pagó la cuenta cómo todo un caballero y fueron a pasear a la playa. El mar estaba relajado y la luna llena se reflejaba en él.

Pasearon por la orilla y empezaron a hablar.

-Esto… Hinata… yo lo siento… - Dijo Naruto mirando la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices esto?- pregunto confundida.

-Siento que hayas tenido que venir a la cita y todo…- empezó a hablar el rubio.

-Esto no es un problema. Además en cualquier caso se eligió por sorteo- Hinata se empezó a pones triste ya que el chico pensaba que la cita era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno sobre eso… en realidad hice trampas, amañé el sorteo para que me tocara contigo, lo siento…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero.- susurró decidido.

-De… ¿De verdad?

-Sí, llevo días queriéndotelo decir pero no tenía valor.

-Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-Yo también te quiero. – por primera vez Hinata no tartamudeó y parecía segura de sí misma.-pero… prométeme que no es mentira y que no me harás daño.

-Hace unos años le hice una promesa a la niña más bonita del mundo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Y entonces se besaron.

**Espero que os haya gustado…**

**Ahora una noticia: por razones que no vienen a cuenta, he decidido dejar el fic. Si alguien lo quiere seguir me lo dice y a lo mejor se lo cedo^^.**

**En principio quedan dos parejas así que no sería mucho trabajo.**

**Lo siento.**

**Si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo mi MSN: **


End file.
